


主明/金绿宝石会梦见婚礼和亲吻吗？

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *宝石之国paro。





	主明/金绿宝石会梦见婚礼和亲吻吗？

他们在这片大地上待的时间还没有很长。明智吾郎最先出生，紧接着就是来栖晓。摩尔加纳是特殊的那一类，留在这里的拉温瑟这么说。最后一个诞生的是黑钻石，拉温瑟给她取了“Noir”的代号。图书馆里那本姓名辞典已经因为多次的翻阅而显得有些破旧，懵懂的她被两位同代最年长的前辈带领，一页一页地翻看那本厚厚的书籍。时值春日，“学校”的花园里生机盎然。头发稍卷的黑钻石看着光芒下的花苞，手指正巧停在了表现季节的单字上。  
“很不错的名字呢，春。”明智吾郎看见她指着的字，带着笑容将读音念了出来。门口的来栖晓收回注视池塘的视线，朝两人点了点头。已经知道了基本知识的新生儿露出夕光般温和的笑容，给自己选择了“奥村”的姓氏。  
“会很强吧。”来栖看着她在和拉温瑟一同离开时朝自己和明智挥手，也稍稍摆手作为回应。明智收回了脸上的笑容，表情有些发冷地哼了一声。他没有很快继续开口，但作为搭档的来栖倒是很明白他接下来会吐出什么评价。  
“空有硬度没有韧性。”  
看吧，果然来了。来栖露出这样的表情，很快就被明智凶狠地瞪了一眼。他有点觉得好笑，但还是没说出来。明智倒也很快就收回了这种样子，重新露出了笑容。他的眼睛折射阳光，碧绿的色彩倒映着白色的地面，不留一点尘埃。  
“听说黑钻石其实是流星的碎片。”来栖换了个话题，说起自己曾经负责图书馆的整理时看见的知识。“天上的星星爆炸以后，碎片形成了流星。流星再被大气层碾碎，就变成了黑钻石。”  
“诶……。”明智一副兴致缺缺的样子，可来栖眼见地看见他被头发遮住的耳朵变得有些透明。他稍微加快了步伐，走到明智旁边，听见他的搭档有些悠远的声音。  
“如果月亮也能爆炸就好了。”  
尾音在空旷的走廊里回荡，却只有来栖听得见这句话。他们正好走出了大门，黑色的光芒在白昼下尤为清晰。披着丑陋外壳的生物在云端上朝他们投来武器，明智拔出腰间的剑，轻易地挡住了那些锋利的箭矢。来栖准备上前几步，搭档却先一步一跃而起，直接用剑砍断了罪魁祸首。黑色很快就完全褪去了，明智踏着草丛走回大门口，看见来栖递给他一小块碎片。  
“你的。”他言简意赅地说着，把那块变石贴回明智的脸上。原本露出些许断面的地方很快就被弥补，但掉落的白粉没法现在就涂上。明智有些不满地皱起眉，别扭地转过头去。  
“谁要你帮了，垃圾。”他嫌弃地说了一声，大步往负责的巡逻区域走去。来栖抬头看了一眼隐约显现的上弦月，这才匆忙跑过去追。  
月球上住着想夺走他们身体的生物。出现时有黑色的光点作为预兆，身上也是昏暗的色彩。他们坐在黑云上，朝宝石们射出锐利的骨箭。拉温瑟告诉大家，那个叫做阴影，用很久以前的某种语言来拼写的话，是“shadow”。带走的身体或是同伴从未有归来的迹象，可他们时不时地还是带着些许的宝石碎片。为了保护自己，为了夺回同伴，宝石们在拉温瑟的帮助下训练，战斗，两人一组，在各地巡逻警戒。  
今天来栖和明智负责的地方是绿色的平原。几百年前他们终于可以战斗，第一次的巡逻也是负责这里。作为同代里最先出生的两人，他们的战斗力也是最强的。明智以自己出色的硬度和韧性为武器，配上他善于分析的头脑，除了会在遇到新型时会有些不知所措，几乎战无不胜。而来栖擅长依靠直觉进行周旋，正巧能补上明智弱势的那一部分——虽然他的搭档从来不肯承认。  
天气晴好，空中的景象一览无遗。没有黑色的光点出现，也没有云层遮挡视野。来栖在草地上坐了下来，黑色的制服在一大片绿色里有些显眼。他伸出手去试着触碰那点月牙，结果倒是碰到了别人的脸。  
“你在干嘛啊。”明智俯身盯着他，眼神看起来有点凶。他把躺着的搭档一把拉了起来，又毫不客气地在人身边坐下。这一次来栖没忍住笑声，只是给明智让出了点位置。他和他的搭档一起坐在草原上，偶尔有风吹来，带出草叶细碎的声响。来栖伸出手，涂上白粉的手指在阳光底下并不反光，他转过头，看见明智的脸颊处有一小块闪耀着比草叶还要剔透的绿色。  
“伤口不要紧？”  
“又不影响战斗。”  
“今天阴影出现的几率是3%，大概可以放松一点。”  
“放心吧。要是碰到大的危险我会去喊拉温瑟的。”  
来栖露出“就知道你要这么说”的表情，倒也没反驳什么。连他们都觉得危险的事情，只有上次奇异的排球和画框袭击过来的时候。钢铁做成的动物被阴影投下是在他们冬眠的季节，负责警戒的是曾经被夺走了左脚，用合金填补后便不再发困的日光石。坂本龙司击退了那个怪物，甚至还夺回了一部分属于新岛真的烟水晶。背部的空缺由医疗室的武见医生帮忙填上，睡了十几年的她终于苏醒过来，和她的姐姐新岛冴重逢。  
他记得那时大家都很欣喜，只有明智淡然地离开房间。那时候他追了出去，跟着明智到达的，是在草原尽头的海边洞窟。里面放着一个小小的盒子，似乎是明智的宝物，但来栖没有看见里面是什么，就对上了明智的视线。  
“怎么了？”  
来栖晓这么问。不是什么询问理由，只是作为搭档的关心。明智稍稍愣了一下，把那个盒子关上，走出了洞窟，和来栖一起站到阳光之下。  
“没什么。”  
明智什么都不说，来栖也不多问。他知道自己的搭档就是这样的人。不会关心他人，亦不愿让他人来担心自己。他是把自己隔离在群体外的人，是只关心自己不会受伤丢失记忆的人。碰到强敌一定会毫不犹豫地离开，无论自己的搭档是否会因此丧命。  
契机他已经不记得了，或许是在几百年前和阴影投下的排球战斗时，连同缺失的那根无名指一起遗留在了月球上。幸运的是学校里还有相同的宝石，来栖的手指很快就恢复如初，却丢失了一部分记忆。那似乎是很久远的事，或者又是什么小事。至少不像被袭击而失去了双腿，最后用同样的粉晶接回的佐仓双叶一样，忘掉了不少过去的东西。  
草叶的颜色被正午的阳光照得发亮，像是明智没有涂抹白粉的身体。来栖低头看着手边的叶子，又想起他们一同擦拭身体的日子。宝石自出生就有着与生俱来的性格，明智如同构筑他的变石一样，对外带着笑容的假面，将内心隐藏在黑暗之中。而来栖有着和猫眼石相似的敏锐直觉，就像书本中说过的猫。  
“那朵云好像拉温瑟的头饰啊……”  
来栖看着天空中飘过的云朵轻声感叹，却没得到回应。他转过头，明智已经侧躺在了一片草地之中，蜷缩起来睡成一团。之前的冬天来得很晚，他不情愿地负起巡逻的重任，却依旧支撑到了最后一天。坂本和他来交班的时候拍了拍他的肩，一向嫌弃被触碰的明智难得没有挡开，只是卸下武器，摇摇晃晃地走到了房间里。来栖在那时候迷糊地醒来，看见他直挺挺地倒在床上，没有更换衣服的上还残留着雪花，融化成液滴落入被单。  
他一睡就直接到了春天，却依旧是第一个睡醒的。制作服装的高卷杏给他准备了全新的黑色制服，正好和来栖的白色配成一套。明智看着手里的制服，突兀地就出了神。  
“我做了梦。”  
和那时一样的语句在来栖耳边炸响。他转过头，明智正慢慢地坐起身，将武器别在身边。那是负责打造武器的岩井宗久新给他的剑，闪着银白色的光，重量比以往都要轻，却都要锋利。天空中依旧一片白色，铺满单一色调的绿草平原之中，来栖和明智的头发散发着更加耀眼的光。  
“会做梦啊。”  
来栖用刀鞘给他的搭档当做助力，示意两人可以去别处看看。明智把身上的草叶全都拍掉，轻轻呼出一口气。他抬起头，也看见了那朵像是蝴蝶一样的云，马上又把视线移到了远处的海岸边。负责那里的是有着与大海相同颜色的喜多川祐介和曾是通透水晶的佐仓双叶，他们似乎知道自己和来栖就在这里巡逻，正朝这边挥着手。  
“有东西在。”  
来栖在他身边开口，而他已经先一步迈出了脚步。麻烦事早解决比较好，这是他一贯的做法。明智稍稍踏前几步，却发现自己的搭档没有跟过来。他回过头，看见来栖有些想问什么的样子，可最后还是抿起嘴唇，跟上了自己的步伐。  
“梦见了什么？”  
“……叫‘婚礼’的东西。昨天在图书馆看见的。”  
在朝海岸走过去的时候，来栖开口发问，得到明智这样的回答。他试着回忆了一下，最后想起，那是很久以前住在地球的人类之间的仪式。互相深爱着的人交换誓约，再为了证明誓约而交换信物。最常见的信物是所谓的戒指，上面似乎就会镶嵌宝石。  
这么说来，那次冬眠结束后，没有问过明智的梦啊。来栖出神地想着，又看了一眼身边的搭档。明智没有继续说下去，只是放慢了脚步。草原的边缘被他们踏过，沙子记录他们的足迹，又让海浪带走这些证明。喜多川和佐仓站在高耸的悬崖之下，看见他们的到来，再度挥手打着招呼。  
“Joker，还有Crow——！”已经恢复元气的水晶喊着他们的代号，又指了指身后深蓝色的峭壁。“有新的金属了。”  
“接近人型，而且很重。”海蓝宝石补上一句，指了指地上的那一大块金属。阳光照出亮丽的色彩，他们很容易就能判断这是一大块黄金。明智试着去搬动，但那么大一块差点让他的手臂裂开。来栖用刀柄在旁边敲出一点声响，吸引他的视线再投以让他放松的眼神。他抬头看了看悬崖上方，稍稍放开声喊了一句。  
“卡萝莉娜——苪丝汀娜——”  
回声传得有些远，海里的生物也冒出头看了看这边，很快又潜了下去。本就兼任博物志制作的喜多川饶有兴致地去了浅海，佐仓也蹲在一边观察起了奇怪的壳。明智跟着抬头看向悬崖上方，很快就看见了两个像是小孩一样的人探出了头。  
“叫什么叫，囚人！”  
来栖的语句顿了顿，只能苦笑一下。猫眼石的他在阳光下出生时，全身都有着条纹状的光斑。一年四季负责管理这里，不需要睡眠又实力强大的两个蓝色尖晶石前辈，便是戴着帽子和眼罩的卡萝莉娜和苪丝汀娜。她们和拉温瑟有一样的年纪，却都缺少了一只眼睛。听说那是阴影的头领夺走的，失去的记忆也不在少数。那天正是两人温习历史书的时候，似乎是看见人类曾经有过的黑白色囚服，卡萝莉娜便现学现卖地将这个绰号安在了来栖身上。  
喜多川已经从浅海里回来了，带着他画的新速写一起。明智靠在悬崖边，视线定格在诞生他们的深蓝岩石上。天鹅绒一样的色彩和柔软像是温暖的床铺，他伸手触摸了一下，又触电般地缩了回来。那两个幼小却强大的前辈就在这时从小路赶了过来，一起查看起那一大块黄金。  
“这个不行啊，苪丝汀娜。”  
“是呢，卡萝莉娜。”  
按照她们的判断，这一大块人型似乎的确没有办法成为同伴，而只能作为金属的补充。纹理处很快就被切开，四个人各自背着不算特别重的黄金往回走，留下两位一直看守的前辈待在那边，很快不见了踪影。他们穿过草原，因为喜多川突发的灵感而不得不停下多次，到达学校已经接近傍晚。天色有点变黑，害怕夜晚的佐仓先一步把金属交给了有着同样姓氏的研究员惣治郎，跑向了自己的房间。喜多川在半路看见花园里新开的花朵，蹲去那里画起了速写。留下来栖和明智两人拖着袋子在走廊里慢吞吞前进，像是战后艰难地收集宝石碎片。  
“强大也不一定自由。”  
“……嗯。”  
明智突兀地冒出这么一句，像是在感慨。来栖低沉地应了一声，猜想他可能是在说尖晶石的前辈们。那两人实力强大到他们联手都不一定打得过单独一个，不需要睡眠，更不需要补给，却因此而一直待在那里，不会回到学校。不过，拉温瑟说过那是她们的意愿，如同工作基本都会是他们自己决定。  
那么，大概他是在说这些黄金吧。来栖朝身后看了一眼，有丁点光芒从破损的麻袋里探出了头。那是贵重的金属，如果能成为同伴，或许有着很强的战斗力，却像是被限制了一样，停留在形状便消散而去。可这又不像是明智会考虑的事，着实有些意外的感觉。  
他们把金属交给了拉温瑟，看见她露出些许惊讶和缅怀。来栖这才想起，最初在这里的指导者是名为伊戈尔的老先生。同样是黄金为主要的构造，配上一些白金而更加强大。但最后他与月球上的领导者两败俱伤，陷入了沉睡不再苏醒。  
毕竟他是最强的人，所以遇到最强的敌人，只能由他出马。而现在他们是最强大的，若是遇到了同样的事，大概也是自己和明智上前吧。来栖躺在床上这么想着，不知不觉就睡了过去。他从未体验过梦境，所以这次也是一样，一夜好眠。  
宝石们的生命漫长而毫无边界，因此，他们很难去放弃一件事。总有什么办法，会经由时间找到解决策。比如伊戈尔先生已经沉睡了九百十五年，拉温瑟终于用他们带回的黄金填补了他缺失的身体，到至今为止又过了五百年的时间，等待着他的苏醒。来栖仍然和明智组着队，不算单一的日常生活依旧平淡，直至五年后伊戈尔先生慢慢醒来。像是有所感应一样，月球上那个领导者也再度袭来了。他带领了众多的阴影，试图将一切都扫荡一空。  
拉温瑟称那个阴影为“恶神”，而来栖和明智不出意外地前去了战场。明智表露出了抗拒，却马上又丧气地消失了。其余人也前来帮忙，从和来栖明智算是同辈的坂本龙司，到比他们年少很多却也能独当一面的奥村春。他们进行了激烈的战斗，打到几乎所有人都遍体鳞伤。来栖的右手为了保护同伴而被打碎，干脆换了左手去握住武器。明智的额头因为推开搭档而被细箭贯穿，依旧毫不在意地站起身。他们握住同一把剑，最终刺入了恶神的头部，将他完全杀死。掉在地上时所有人都碎得不成样子，宝石的碎片就散落在附近闪闪发亮，像是天空五颜六色的泪滴。  
“辛苦你们了。”  
拉温瑟细心地给所有人拼好身体，帮他们重新涂上白粉。身体恢复的速度比想象中还要快，可来栖清醒后总觉得有什么不对。他举起手，发现自己几千年前新接上的那根无名指不知所踪。他询问了所有人，都无法再找到。或许那是唯一一点被阴影带走的战利品，标志着至少他们不是完败。  
记忆似乎并没有缺失多少，让他还算是放心。但紧接着，他又发现自己的搭档不知所踪。东边的森林里没有他的身影，西边的草原中看不见他白色的制服。北面的平原一览无遗的空旷，南面的海岸线上不留一点足迹。来栖晓在各处寻找着，呼唤着，最终疲惫地来到出生之地，对着那一大片深蓝放空思绪。  
明智。明智吾郎。制服颜色是和自己相反的白，品种是和自己相似的变石。惯用的是左手，喜欢靠细剑战斗。性格是自保主义，却还是会保护搭档的自己。契机已经不记得了，但是似乎和什么有关系……和明智拥有的什么，向自己隐瞒的什么宝物有关。  
海浪猛地席卷而来，迫使他不得不离开出生的“天鹅绒房间”，往更远处走去。潮汐声在那里发生了细微的改变，来栖敏锐地发现了这点，沿着声音踏过白沙。阳光下闪着耀眼的绿，他站在洞穴门口，看见正欲走出来的明智吾郎，和他撞了个正着。他的手里捧着一个黑色的盒子，见到来栖的视线，犹豫了一下又没有避开。  
“你忘掉的东西。”  
他简短地说着，把那个盒子打开。丝绒上躺着一块通透的碧绿宝石，隐约是手指的形状。来栖茫然地拿过来，又把视线投向明智。他的搭档没有开口，而是干脆地抢过那根手指，直接给他装了上去。  
“……啊。”  
和拉温瑟说的，宝石互相触碰就会因为硬度和韧性不同而碎裂不同，原来我们能互相触碰啊。  
这个念头才闪现的下一秒，些微的记忆流入了来栖晓的脑海，唤醒他出生时的故事。诞生时他身边似乎躺着谁，自己的右手紧握着谁的手，从那时就可以互相触碰，却因为性质不同和各种误解而越分越开。明智嫉妒着来栖的温柔，来栖佩服着明智的智慧。明智学会了隐瞒一切，来栖试图去理解人的内心。他们维持着不咸不淡的关系，直到有一次两人和阴影战斗时，为了保护双晶的同伴，来栖被箭彻底贯穿了身躯。  
那是明智吾郎第一次惊慌失措。他暴走一般地一人打退了所有的阴影，将能找到的一切碎片都带回了学校。原本对明智看不顺眼的众人看见他的身躯在阳光下显得暗淡，沉默着也来帮忙。心直口快的坂本声称这只是为了来栖，明智却不怎么在意。最后一枚碎片终于被安上，除去无名指外，所有的一切都完好。来栖晓睁开了眼，如往常一样和明智吾郎打了招呼。而他忘记了双晶的事，不再去触碰明智吾郎。  
“我会握住你的手。”  
“婚礼，是什么？”  
“听说交换戒指，是戴在无名指上——”  
这是微小的记忆，对谁都不会有什么影响。几年过去，明智偶然在那个洞穴里发现了最后的那根手指，却已经没有用了。为何不再早几年找到呢，他丧气地想要扔掉，可最后又把那截猫眼石收藏了起来，珍重地放在这里。  
不过是一直以来在逃避，可对宝石来说，时间漫长到毫无边际，就像大海一样宽广。明智吾郎任由自己的心躲在海洋深处，为了不忘却一切而贯彻自保的主义。来栖不会在乎，他也不会在乎。一切不过是不愿承认的那点微小不甘，是他察觉自己喜欢着来栖晓后的否认和矛盾。  
而他现在决定面对了。毕竟那是来栖晓，对什么都抱着淡然，对同伴一视同仁。反正结果还会是一样，他的态度不会有任何改变。明智这么想着，从愣住的来栖身边擦身而过，却被一把抓住了手。两人都没有一点碎裂，明智想要挣脱，却被来栖死死地拽住。  
“我也做过梦。”  
来栖说。那是在明智第一次告诉他做了梦的晚上，冬眠后的第一个夜。悬崖边上他们握住对方的手，看着日出时海面的梦境。如同现在他们所做的一样，如同让明智在冬眠中难得露出平稳睡颜的那个梦一样。  
“你觉得婚礼浪漫吗？”  
明智这么开口发问。所谓的交换誓言，在不会失去记忆更不会放弃的宝石们眼中过于幼稚可笑。可来栖不这么想。他晃了晃脱落下来的手指，又举起明智的手。同样的无名指因为还未痊愈的伤也掉落下来，露出和来栖相同颜色的断面。来栖把自己的那截手指安在了明智的左手，又把明智的那一截接上自己的右手。住在体内的微生物似乎很喜欢这种材质相近的双晶，很快就让手指完好如初。  
“交换戒指。”  
来栖说，得到明智的一个白眼。他狡黠地笑了一下，又突兀地去回答明智之前问的问题。  
“我不觉得。”  
他凑过去亲吻了明智的唇，直到朝阳完全从地平线下升起，才慢慢松开。吻融化在太阳光里，却没有一丝裂痕。明智看着来栖，来栖也看着明智。他们像一面镜子一样对视着，又不约而同地扣住对方的手，重新凑近了过去。  
是啊。对于宝石来说，对于互相触碰就有可能碎裂，即使是双晶也会因为过大力道而有痕迹的宝石们来说。没有什么，会比轻柔的吻更加浪漫了。  
阳光逐渐地远去，来栖晓睁开了双眼。他面前依旧是明智吾郎，手上的触感也清晰无比。明智慢慢地松开他的手，拉着他一起站起身。  
“是做梦吗？”明智吾郎这么问。  
“我们不会做梦。”来栖晓这么回答。  
“那曾经的那些呢？”  
“那是未来的景象。”  
朝阳没有沉入海平面，而是继续往天空攀登。在重归和平的世界里，金绿宝石和金绿宝石握着手慢慢前行，朝归所的方向走去。远处，有同伴们在挥手呼唤他们，和流星的尾部一起，洒下祝福的光辉。

 

END


End file.
